The card game "Crazy Eights" is well known and played with great frequency. However, this game is not suited for use as a wagering game since the outcome is generally not determined for a long time after the commencing of the game. Further, the game is not suited for use as a casino type game which for most requires a house advantage and which also generally requires fast-paced action and frequent betting.
The success of blackjack games in casinos and of poker-style sociable as well as house-sponsored games and the like demonstrates the affinity of players for card games that allow the player to make decisions and receive odds for successful wagers. The major drawback to the current popular poker-style casino games is that such games do not allow the player to make decisions about how to play their cards. Rather, the player simply decides how much to bet and whether to increase or decrease the bet, and then the player only can hope that the correct or desired card combinations are dealt to produce a hand with a rank warranting a pay off. The success of blackjack, a game more complicated than the casino poker-type games, is due in large part to the ability of the players to make decisions concerning the play of the hand. However, this popularity is still reduced because the pay off odds for the players are low in comparison to those for the casino poker-style games.